


その壱

by seien9095



Category: Hey Say JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seien9095/pseuds/seien9095
Summary: こんな、正直者でいるのは　もう ーーバカみたい





	1. 堂吉诃德 前篇

**Author's Note:**

> * 鹫尾丰已经跑完了《约会》的剧情
> 
> 高田优刚开始跑《该隐与亚伯》的剧情*

会社旁边的广场好像要翻修了。

薮下依子小姐今天没有约会，也不会跟他约会。鹫尾丰整理好第二天见客户要用的资料，决定回家之前去河边走一走。会社的大楼是一个睡倒的“L”形，背靠着河道，长的那一列与河流并排铺展开，短的那一列临街，是停车场的出入口，广场就恰好镶在“L”的缺口里。鹫尾丰刚入职的时候每天早晨都背着双肩包穿过广场走到会社正门。他坐电车上下班，从车站出来向左几百米，路口的商店橱窗里摆满了红酒瓶和玻璃杯，旁边紧挨着洋果子店。等人行的指示灯变绿的时候他总是不由自主地发呆，在灯亮的那一瞬间再把思绪拉回来，一边考虑工作计划一边从发动机轰鸣着的汽车面前匆匆走过。到了春季，栾树组成的行道树队伍顶上会浮着一片红，下层的老叶又还是绿的，一长串连在眼前，有点像撒了蔓越莓干的抹茶蛋糕卷。

下雨天从人行道踏上广场的第一步一定会踩进水洼，广场上碎得坑坑洼洼的地砖形成无数个微缩的山坡与谷地，积水明晃晃地滩成一汪镜子。地上拼出了四四方方的格子图案，现在那方格子的边缘也失去了原有的利落，像是谁哆嗦着手撕下来的纸片一样，又被拼凑着贴满了整个广场。

会社楼前种了一排青榔木，第三次看见它们叶子变黄的时候，鹫尾丰开始自己开车上下班了。

停车场的电梯从负一层直接到十六层，五层有他的办公室。偶尔他也会怀念以前挤电车的日子。但这和电车没什么关系，他喜欢的是从路口那两家店旁边走过这件事情。洋果子店挂着铁艺的小招牌，隔壁的橱窗后面靠墙立着酒架。和“拥有”和“经历”都没什么关系，“存在”就足以令人开心。有时候他会在午休时间穿过广场，走过车水马龙的路口，去电车站旁的便利店买一罐咖啡，再顺着原路走回去，路上什么也不想，新产品的策划案、工作组的会议、市场调查的资料、下班之后的应酬全部融化掉，漂浮的抹茶蛋糕卷散发出烘培的甜香，他坐在广场的长椅上喝完咖啡，回去继续工作。

想成为能让薮下小姐幸福的人。鹫尾丰从公司出来，沿着人行道绕到大楼背面，草坪的后方漂浮着粼粼的水光。河边的樟木已经很高，顶梢正好搭在他的窗前。叶子细密，一棵并着一棵，一层压着一层，风在里面钻来钻去，绿色的小叶片彼此牵动吸引，像双掌间缓缓流动的大捧绿豆。很绿了。鹫尾丰沿着河走，路过一座又一座的桥，眼睛已经顺着坡道先爬上了旁边的露台。这附近多是办公楼和商店，工作日的傍晚还能有闲情来河边散步的工薪族屈指可数，他一路走来，看见了带着狗散步的老人、行色匆匆的家庭主妇、穿着校服的中学生。啊真好啊青春，薮下小姐中学的时候会是什么样子呢，等她变成主妇——不不不她不是婚后会辞职的女人吧。

他沿着阶梯慢慢爬上一座桥，望着远处的落日，不觉得温暖，也不觉得烧灼，很平常地看着它一点一点沒了顶，收走树下的影子，才惆怅地从栏杆上起身，理一理西服的下摆和袖口，转身准备走。目光却被一只巨大的瓦楞纸箱吸引了。

非常大的箱子，幼稚园的孩子几乎都能睡在里面，就那么普通地放在坐凳上，什么标识也没有。里面该不会真的有离家出走的小孩子吧，鹫尾丰心中立马升起了好奇心与正义感，走上前去想看一眼。地上掉着花花绿绿的碎片和方块，绿色的花泥铺满了纸板叠出的山地模型，牛皮纸粘成的小房子上面仔细地画出了门窗，带有波纹的纸板盖了屋顶，旁边还有铁丝做的摩天轮架，却都歪歪斜斜，被毁得不成样子。没有小孩子。他弯着腰很仔细地看那个已经倒下的高塔，冷不防听见旁边传来一个声音：

“你要做什么？”

鹫尾丰慌慌张张站起身来，转头看见旁边站着一个眼睛圆圆的年轻人，也穿着西装，满脸疑惑地望着自己。

他有点不好意思，退了一步，有点磕磕绊绊地说：“对不起，我就是……”

有点好奇。

“没有关系。”那个人抬起头，对上他的目光，“那些都没有用了。”

“是这样吗……虽然被损坏了，但是能看出来是相当用心做出来的呢。”

对方歪着脑袋笑了一下，用很怅惘的口气回答他：“是啊，我们花了一宿做出来的，但它们已经没有意义了。”

两个人沉默了片刻，那个人走过来，蹲下身开始捡散落在地的小模型和海绵块，鹫尾丰低头看着他栗色的脑袋，犹豫要不要走近去帮忙。

“附近哪儿有垃圾箱？”

“啊？”鹫尾丰愣了一秒。他的视线在对方身上来回，衬衫最上面一颗扣子开着，黑色领结松松束起领口，他穿烟灰色真好看，鹫尾丰想。

“车站旁边的便利店就有，不过有点远。”

“那么，请给我指一个方向可以吗？我自己过去就好了。”对方站起来朝他微微鞠了一躬，点头的时候像只小招财猫一样，软乎乎的。

啊，不过可能是只有点丧气的小招财猫，讲话都有气无力的了。

“其实从这里过去的话路线也不是那么容易就能弄清楚的……”鹫尾丰看着他，不由自主地发出了声音，“不如我带你去好了。”

“诶可是……”

“没关系的。”鹫尾丰上前一步，蹲下去把五颜六色的小纸球放回箱子里，又拾起一座歪斜的硬纸塔楼。

“作为谢礼，请把这个给我吧。”

那天晚上下了点小雨，细濛濛的，不经意间就濡湿了袖口。鹫尾丰到家以后开了一扇窗子，公文包扔在沙发上，他从浴室出来，边擦着头发上的水珠边去开冰箱，给自己倒了杯红酒。棕色的纸塔已经立不起来了，鹫尾丰试了好几次，最后只能遗憾地把它平躺着放在床边的小置物柜上，紧挨着绒面的戒指盒。

第二天他照常开车上下班，进电梯，负一层到五层。薮下小姐今天也没有联络他。窗外栾树的顶梢落了一只拳头大的麻雀，摇摇摆摆地在风里踏浪，周围的叶子被风吹得转来转去，像风向标一样，但是从来不会指向一致的方向。下午会议之前收到了宗太郎的简讯，约他晚上一起喝酒。鹫尾丰下班以后匆匆赶到常去的居酒屋。佳织小姐不在，宗太郎一个人坐在桌子旁边自斟自饮，抬头打了个招呼，眼里全是血丝。鹫尾丰拿过小酒瓶替他斟满，对方闷着头一言不发地喝。绑着围裙的服务生匆匆忙忙地过来记下鹫尾丰的点单，不一会儿就送上来盐渍的前菜。瓶里已经见了底，宗太郎丧气地放下杯子，说她又拒绝我了，我妻子她还是不肯回来，明明对我的态度都变温柔了也不肯回来，我还是打动不了她，说着竟呜呜哭了起来。鹫尾丰自己的那扎啤酒才喝了一半，他长了手臂，隔着桌子拍拍宗太郎的肩膀，一边安慰他一边举手想找服务生要热毛巾和冰水。宗太郎拽着他的胳膊说她会回来的对吧，她还是喜欢我的，我们结婚了啊，她需要我啊。

服务生过来了，鹫尾丰要了毛巾和水，以及度数很高的日本酒。他很焦躁地扯松了领带，抓起那扎啤酒一饮而尽。空了的玻璃杯“咚”地一声锤在桌子上，泡沫沿着杯壁缓缓下流，鹫尾丰脸向下对着桌子说会回来的，你妻子会回来的，她喜欢你的。服务生又把酒端过来了，宗太郎泼泼洒洒地替他满了几次，自己又喝了几杯，终于一头栽倒在桌子上不动了。鹫尾丰移过酒瓶，自己倒满杯子，傻笑着说，你知道么，我本来以为这个时候我和薮下小姐已经在商量婚宴上宾客的坐席，邀请你们进行婚宴上的友人致辞，谁能想到结果连婚礼请柬都寄不出去啊。

他抓着杯子把酒吞下去，自己也流下泪来。纸拉门在背后发出“刺啦”的声响，佳织小姐走进来，看见伏在桌上的宗太郎很嫌弃地皱了皱眉，付完了钱款，转头朝着鹫尾丰抬抬下巴：“你醉成这样还能自己走回家么？”

鹫尾丰点点头，打了个哈欠，胡乱抹了把脸，掩饰自己刚哭过的事实，说：“我等下坐电车回去，五站就到。”

佳织小姐不置可否地打量他两眼，说：“小心一点，别睡着坐过站了。”之后转身把醉得不省人事的宗太郎拉起来，扛着他的半边肩膀，相当不客气地拖着人往外走，到门口忽然停住了，问：

“那天之后，你有再见过薮下小姐吗？”

没有。

鹫尾丰苦笑了一下，反问道：“那你呢，和谷口先生有见过面吗？”

“见过的。”佳织小姐的声音轻轻的，像微风轻旋过叶片，“我想，或许你和薮下小姐也需要找个时间谈一谈。”

兄妹俩出门走了。店里也快到打烊的时间，鹫尾丰浑浑噩噩坐上电车，车厢里只有三两个人，喝多了的醉汉瘫在后半截车厢里，领带缠在头上，皮鞋只有一只；隔了四五个座位有一位女士，手提包放在膝上，垂着脑袋看不见脸，大约正在打瞌睡。满车的吊环都空着，步伐一致地随着车身的震动徐徐摇晃。鹫尾丰怔怔望着对面漆黑的窗玻璃上自己的倒影，被酒精麻痹的大脑迟钝地重组着记忆。

和薮下小姐谈谈。可是谈什么呢，求婚的戒指虽然当时没能戴上去，但现在也确实在薮下小姐手里，那也就是说她答应了求婚了？接下来见面的话或许应该谈谈婚礼的日期和场地，商量去哪里选礼服，确定双方宾客的人数和席位，寄送请柬等等等等，然后，他和薮下小姐就真的成为夫妻了。

可是薮下小姐真心喜欢的明明是谷口先生啊。

他很难认同薮下小姐的做法，不管是最开始没有喜欢上任何人的时候坚持选择谷口先生，还是在喜欢上谷口先生以后坚持选择自己，哪一件在他看来都不可思议。或许她并不是选择了我，鹫尾丰苦涩地想，她只是为了避免自己被谷口先生选择而已。

可这太过分了。如果说最开始只是因为想要适合的契约对象而选择谷口先生进行交易的话，那之后的我又算什么呢？明明有更为珍视的人却不敢和他在一起，害怕自己无法让对方幸福所以干脆弃权；思绪根本无法从对方身上离开，却一边说着“我完全不行”一边后退；还完全不知道对方的想法的时候，就决定应该由另一个人陪伴他一生。

不想伤害他，也不想伤害自己，所以由另一个人给他幸福，由另一个人给自己幸福。

「另一个人」真可怜。

说不定还不如契约对象呢，鹫尾丰自嘲地想，摇摇晃晃地站起身来，走出车门。

第二天早晨他差点睡过了头。宿醉让他整个上午都头痛欲裂。临近中午，鹫尾丰合上手里的策划资料，揉了揉胀痛的眉心，决定休息时买罐咖啡去广场上坐一会儿。叶子已经开始落了，广场上的青榔木也变成了明媚的金黄，整棵树像拿柠檬果酱抹过一样，从树顶一直溢到地上的零散叶片，沿着挺直的树干缓缓滴落。鹫尾丰漫不经心地拂开木质长椅上颜色新鲜的落叶，罐装咖啡攥在手里懒得打开，索性放在一边，后仰着靠在椅背上，长手长脚地把自己摊开，闭上眼睛。

麻雀在叽叽喳喳地唱。

好像好一点了。鹫尾丰睁开眼睛，犹豫是不是应该放弃咖啡，去买一瓶乌龙茶。穿着制服的女社员嬉笑着走过广场，站在路口边等信号灯变亮。大约是要去路口那家洋果子店吧，鹫尾丰远远望着她们的背影穿过人行线，站起来扭了扭脖子。路对面过来一男一女，穿过栾树的队伍径直走进广场，沿着水池走到廊架下停住了，一边交谈一边四处张望着。

栗色的头发。鹫尾丰眨了眨眼，盯着几米开外那个圆圆的后脑勺，对方转过脸时他感觉有只麻雀在自己嗓子里蹦哒了一下；对面显然也发现了他，冲他挥了挥手，鹫尾丰快步走过去，看清了那张笑眯眯的脸。小招财猫上前两步，很可爱地微微鞠了个躬。

“上次真是多谢啦。”

他抬起脸，看清鹫尾丰的模样时有点担心地拧紧了眉头。

“总觉得……您似乎很疲惫呢。”

鹫尾丰苦笑了一下，说：“昨晚睡得不太好。”他向旁边那位个子娇小的女性也鞠了一躬，对方微笑着回了礼。

两个人交换了名片，鹫尾丰的视线又重新转回面前，唔，他今天的衬衫是纯白色的，领带也系得周正了很多，不过最上面那颗扣子还是没有扣，而且好像瘦了一点。“不过真是意外呢，居然又和您见面了。”对方说。

“我们公司就在这旁边。”鹫尾丰扭头示意右侧的大楼，“对了，上次你送我的那座纸塔啊唔——@#￥……？”

小招财猫扑上来捂住了他的嘴，挂在他的脖子上边拼命把他往旁边拖，鹫尾丰一脸诧异，看着他对同行的女性抱歉地欠身说了几句话，转头把自己拉到花坛边，语气紧张地叮嘱：“不要在梓面前提那件事啊。”

鹫尾丰莫名其妙，很快，他反应了过来。

他们第一次见面的时候，对方说的是「我们」。

他眨了眨眼：“莫非……那个模型是你和矢作小姐一起做的？”

小招财猫点了点头。

“你喜欢矢作小姐吧。”这回是很肯定的语气。交换名片的时候他无意瞥见对方望着矢作小姐的神情，像傍晚时分微风徐徐的湖面，漾着温柔的波光。

这样说来自己之前的行为倒实在有些不合适了。那座塔在他手里无论如何也无法竖起来，或许也是命运吧。

“我想，那座小塔还是还给你比较好，请把你的名字和联络方式留给我可以吗——？”

对方有些迟疑地翻出名片和他交换，脸上还残留着几分被看穿的羞怯与惊讶。高田优——鹫尾丰的视线扫过那张小小的纸片，号码、地址、邮箱，下面的公司名称果然和矢作小姐的一样，油墨印刷的文字整齐地排列着，向他眨了眨眼。

这些，都是直到第二次见面才知道的，关于对方的事情。

“其实……不用还给我也可以的。”优下定决心一样，犹豫地开了口，“那个时候，我还没有意识到梓有多么特别，所以模型对我们俩来说也没有特殊的含义……”他抬头望着鹫尾丰，语气渐渐变得坚定起来，“作为当时的谢礼，还是请您好好地收下吧。”

“只是现在的我，希望无论如何，不要让梓知道这件事情。”

出现了。鹫尾丰想，又是这个眼神，他见过好几次了，他、薮下小姐、谷口先生三个人在一起的时候一定会出现的眼神。他焦躁得几乎要大叫出声，这世界上，这些人，这一个也是那一个也是，到底都在坚定什么都在相信什么啊，一往情深却噤口不言，难道觉得自己是在悲情付出的英雄吗？到头来不还是什么都没做，不敢坦诚面对别人的选择，不敢赤诚面对自己的人生。

眼睛闭上又睁开，他叹了一口气。

“优所说的，是哪一件事情呢？”

“哪一件都是。”

“没有想过去向她告白吗？”

去啊，去做啊，有想接近的人就走到他身边，有爱的人就向他吐露爱意，狂欢着爱与情热一路勇往直前，用执着与缱绻表露真心；抛开忧虑与忌惮，不预想失败的失落，不臆测坠落的痛苦。去爱，去被爱，去毫无掩饰地寻求接纳，毫无保留地接受爱着的那幅图卷。

“不可以啊。”他听见优的声音，语调优美得不真实，唱歌一般地回答他。

“梓是我哥哥的未婚妻。”

昨天晚上还是坐过站了。但是喝醉了啊，这也是没办法的事情吧。

他望着优向青榔木走去的背影，脑海里还是对方模糊而悲伤的表情。树下的人挥了挥手，优小跑了起来，踏过阳光穿过树叶缝隙印下的光斑，西装后摆轻快地抖动着。他应该是在笑，脸颊饱满，笑眼弯弯，唇边满是爱意。那笑容会像田野间的稻草人一样，长久地停留在他的表面，驱赶恐吓前来冒险的鸦雀，独自面对寒风与暴雨。

“不过就算永远都不说，有些事情也不会改变的，我也不想改变。”

鹫尾丰转身朝着公司正门走去，一只手里握着那罐咖啡。路过自动贩卖机的时候他买了乌龙茶，办公间里还没有人，两只高矮胖瘦都不相同的瓶子并排放在他的桌子上，静静等待着。他走到窗前，看着连绵的树冠托举之上波光粼粼的河流。

还有十分钟结束午休。

鹫尾丰摸出手机，翻开通讯录。

他和薮下小姐之间，的确需要谈一谈。


	2. 唐吉诃德 中篇

“人这种生物，如果执着于某件东西却一直得不到，渐渐就会误以为自己一无所有。”

脸上的乌青已经淡得看不出了。高田优望着镜子,剪裁合身的高级西服勾勒出他的身体线条，肩膀还隐隐作痛，除此之外，一切完美得像从未发生过任何事情一样。他试图扣好衬衫最上面那颗纽扣，又觉得到底太紧，规整的领口束缚了呼吸，最后还是像以往一样，将领带的结拉高，掩饰那颗松开的扣子。

合作的酒店项目上周确定了基本方向，详细的计划会分工交给各个部门，他们的前期小组已经解散，与梓的交往也随之减少，或者可以说几乎消失了。他走出电梯，来到自己的办公室，在门口略停顿了一会儿，眼神扫过那块小小的标牌。

取缔役。

非常适合的办公室，他现在也这么觉得了。

我无法做出选择。梓的声音始终漂浮在他耳边。他摁亮开关，走过去调整百叶隔帘的角度。梓所露出的这一面让他长久以来的选择出现了裂缝。她会站在他那优秀的哥哥身边，得到完美的人生，却害怕会不再有这样的时光，犹豫着有什么东西会被瓦解。那天晚上高田优望着她的侧脸，一个不能实现的未来从他眼前一晃而过，他知道朝向它的尝试只是徒劳。梓不再开口。有人用胶水在他们中间涂了一堵墙。高田优垂下眼，想要说出什么话来切开这厚重粘稠的横贯，一些不是关于他优秀的哥哥，而是关于他自己，关于梓的句子。那一瞬间他意识到，确实有什么东西是会应声而去的。梓望着他，眼里有微微的泪光，昏黄的灯光下她的耳环反射出一点黯淡的金色。两个人都牢牢地粘在这透明的墙上。终于，他也沉默了。

这样的时光。是作为职业女性全心全意投入工作的时光么？还是说，和他在一起的时光。

大概是和他在一起全心全意投入工作的时光吧，这是他能得到的最慈悲的答案了，是在边界线前他能踏出的最后一步。他坐在桌后，抬头就能看见推门而入的访客。这里只有他一个人，每次敲门声响起的时候，他都希望梓会出现在这扇门后。

而不是以隆一妻子的身份，出现在另一扇门里。

他决定今天再去一次那个广场。一个月以前，梓带他去过的那个地方，站在那里仿佛面对着一扇巨大而古老的铜镜，他觉得自己也奇异地模糊了，身体变得异常轻，不由自主地消散，变成铜镜里昏昏绰绰的一个倒影，裂纹和碎痕汩汩地在表面蜿蜒。他抬起头，梓在冲着他笑。

“小时候我每天都经过这里，不过那时可不是现在这样。”她转过头凝视着旁边贴满玻璃幕墙的建筑，“也没有这栋楼，我记得是一些不怎么高的房子，很长很长，快到屋顶的地方才开一扇小窗子。”

“没有人的，夜里当然也没有灯，有一次我们偷偷跑进来探险，里面全是灰尘，人们放弃了的东西会在这里腐朽，然后无声无息地消失。某一天这里出现了很高的挡板，等那一串屏障拆掉的时候一切就完全不一样了，各种各样的东西出现，生活的实体在闪耀，这里开始重新生长。”

“大概那个时候，我就知道自己想做的事情了。”她转过脸，眼里写满了愉悦与怀念，“有段时间我经常来这儿，只是坐着，望着眼前来来往往的人，什么也不干，后来搬家去了横滨，现在回来再看，这里也停下来需要休息啦。”

“不过对面那家洋果子店是真的很不错。”她狡黠地对高田优眨了眨眼。

“要替我保密喔。除了你以外，这个地方我从未对任何人提起。”

“连隆一都不知道。”

他在广场上站了一会儿，看着灯下行色匆匆的上班族，洋果子店的玻璃门里散出明亮纯粹的灯光，信号灯亮了，他朝对面走过去。旁边的橱窗摆满了红酒，他的目光从那些写满了花体的标签上掠过，掏出手机给鹫尾丰发了个邮件。对面那幢楼端稳规矩地正坐着，在城市喧闹的灯光和深紫色的天空下像一个沉默的影子，里面排列着明亮的方块。它们太厚重，连阴影里都压出凹陷。高田优望着那些小小的方块，猜测其中哪一块或许会属于鹫尾丰。

他们的交往拥有一个奇异的开端。他的哥哥和梓选择了彼此，高田优明白这一点，他尝试忽略自己的急切与痛苦，却一次次地又被拉回漩涡之中。长久以来的准则和默契让旁人在约束中不可能意识到他的内心想法，他自己更确信这无法向人倾诉。但鹫尾丰不一样，一个精美包装的礼物盒，人们会根据形状和包装猜测里面的内容，鹫尾丰却直接把盒子打开了。他先看见了里面的秘密，然后在高田优的提示之下，才注意到那些不能被拆开的彩带与包装纸。

梓和他分享了一个秘密，即使隆一也不知道的秘密；而鹫尾丰与他分担了一个秘密，连梓都不知道。

他受邀去鹫尾丰的住所，去修理对方口中“怎么都无法站起来的模型”，知道了关于对方的一些事情，不过那都已经结束了，鹫尾丰说。床头空着的首饰盒，暖阳下的人力车，还有那个寒冷的圣诞节，鹫尾丰顿了一秒，然后被他支使去便利店买新的美工刀。不太一样的境遇，可他们心里都藏着一点灰烬。

今年圣诞节，我会送你礼物的。他发了这封邮件，转身走了。

他有一个新项目打算第二天带给梓，希望她能留下来继续工作。他笃定梓不会拒绝，她不会想到有一天自己能重建那座意义非凡的广场。这应该算是一个惊喜了，高田优微笑着走上门口的台阶，打开家门。

他看见了一个与之前截然不同的梓，坚定地拉着隆一的手，说自己要辞职。不是的，明明不是这样的，梓梦呓一般的话语和滴在他肩头的眼泪明明都真实存在着。她明明眉头紧蹙，却不敢看着他的眼睛说出最后一句话。你到底想说服谁，高田优想，真的是我吗。他的视线在满脸哀求的梓和神色阴沉的隆一之间旋转。终于，他又一次沉默了。

根本就不是幸福，根本就不会完美。他意识到隆一所给予的比起爱更像是囚禁。他们确实在缔结婚姻的契约，他迫使梓用自由与事业换取他的保护与信任。

而现在梓终于屈服了。

高田优无能为力。

项目的企划书在他的抽屉里躺了一整天。应酬结束之后他收到鹫尾丰发来的照片，那座小模型歪歪斜斜地立在手掌上，比原来矮了小半截。高田优突然不想回家了，他不知道回去又会见到谁。他告诉司机送自己回公司，决定先处理文件，等所有人都睡下了再回去。不用见到任何人，或许今天还可以久违地试试骑自行车回家，他站在电梯里想。夜晚的风有点冷，剥离了盛大与喧闹，也不存在祝福和欢欣，他正需要这个。

十分钟以后他站在自行车旁，手脚冰冷，那枚窃听器被握在他手心里，伸出蟑螂一样长长的触须。

他进门的时候鹫尾丰正在整理酒柜，把收藏的红酒和玻璃杯都放在餐桌上，擦拭酒柜的玻璃窗。他看见高田优的样子吓了一跳，冲过来想要扶着他。高田优摆摆手，包从手里滑落，他晃晃悠悠走过玄关，恍惚中觉得自己被卡在车轮里，车身的前进正带动他疯狂旋转着。他什么也不知道了，搅在旋转的边缘，被扔出去之前只来得及抓住桌布的一个角。

鹫尾丰抓住了他的胳膊，他晃晃脑袋，发现自己瘫在桌旁，几只杯子颤巍巍立在桌子边缘，一半的红酒都碎在了地上。桌布垂在后方，红酒的痕迹爬了上去，像舞台上缓缓拉开的幕布，酒瓶的碎片在闪光，猩红的酒液在地板上流淌，沿着布料浸湿了他的小腿。他松开手里攥着的花边，努力想要站起来，脚底一滑又摔了下去，带着鹫尾丰也趴在了地板上。高田优翻了个身，仰躺着闭上了眼睛。酒漫过来了，他能感觉到它们穿过了他的头发，嗅闻了他的耳朵，舐过他的后颈。

鹫尾丰在跟他说话。他刚才冲过来替高田优挡住了飞溅的玻璃渣，小臂上留了一点血痕。高田优睁开眼睛，鹫尾丰在他上方，英俊的面庞上写满慌张与忧虑，紧紧抓着他的双臂。他的额发也被沾湿了，酒液一滴一滴，散开在高田优的鼻梁上，酒红色水迹滑过他的脸颊，消失在松开扣子的领口里。真糟糕，高田优想，这些细脚的杯子、窈窕的酒瓶，齐聚在精致的幕布之前，等候着恭贺某一时刻的到来，结果呢，哗——

“你在哭吗？”鹫尾丰温热的手指落上来，替他擦去酒渍。他抓着鹫尾丰的手，侧过头把脸埋在他的衣袖后面。

那不仅仅是副社长对公司的欺骗。机械的爬虫潜伏着，转动灵敏的触须搜寻猎物。它承载了隆一的恐慌和欲望，自负从身后推了他一掌，隆一做出了选择。

儿子背叛父亲，兄长背叛胞弟。

“我爱他们。”

高田优声音喑哑，手背上有一道被玻璃渣划出的血痕。

“我希望他们会需要我。”

“我不奢求梓也会爱我，可我一直以为，哥哥是爱我的。”

他把脸藏在黑暗里，眼前氤氲着模糊的阴影，视野边界渗进来一点浮动的微光，他忽然觉得身上一暖，鹫尾丰俯身抱住了他，温柔地抚摸着他的头发。

“优，你有没有想过。”

“当我希望你需要我的时候，其实是我需要你。”

衬衫上的酒迹很难洗去，更何况他也不想被其他人发现自己的衣服上可疑地沾满红酒。他扔掉了那一套西装。蟑螂不在花盆里了。高田优站在所有董事的面前，隔着恐慌与不可置信的窃窃私语，看着他的哥哥强装镇定，在父亲震惊的目光中羞耻地垂下目光，终于停止了狡辩。

已经不同往日了，高田优想。作为董事他总得做点什么不是么，他对会社有应尽的责任，纠察副社长的失职也是理所应当。他的哥哥，高田前副社长，自负、傲慢、成功时意气风发，失败则退缩胆怯。高田优的半边脸颊开始隐隐作痛，背部也因为痛楚变得僵硬，他看着那个自己曾经崇拜和羡慕的男人扭曲的脸，深呼吸压下自己的愤怒，心中充满了冷漠与嘲讽。

你不配保护她，他在心里说，带着几分报复的酣畅快感。

你什么都不知道。

他今天也不想回家，有很多事情可以做，他干脆在公司待了个通宵。抽屉里的那份文件被他一直为梓留着，过不多久应该就可以交给她了。高田优翻着手里的资料夹，设施、绿地、道路、用地类型，东京都的规划图宛如图鉴里收集的蝴蝶，在他面前绽放出夺人心魄的魅惑。新宿，前副社长认为无法成功的项目，他连尝试都没有就放弃了，真是懦弱。就是因为一直想要逃避失败才会让它变得更无法抵挡，扔下去每一块石子都必须精确地计算，小心翼翼，瞻前顾后，确保这个必然会成功的计划能实施，自己能踩着它们过河不至于落入水里。

高田优拿起手机拨通了电话。

追求成功和避免失败可从来都不是一回事。

他不一样，他是不折不扣的赌徒，对于他来说除了成功以外，其他一切都毫无差别。他狂热地渴求着顶端的辉煌与荣耀，只要有成功的可能性就会拼尽全力，甚至毫不在乎地押上自己。想赢，想成功，想赢了这盘赌局，想优秀得胜过任何人。疯狂的赌徒从不犹豫新的冒险，他为即将到来的结果兴奋得浑身颤栗。

高田优眯着眼睛举起一只手放在眼前，想象中的那只飞镖从他手里疾射而出，稳稳钉在了靶心的红点。 

他会站在顶峰。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 儿子背叛父亲，兄长背叛胞弟
> 
> 依旧是该隐和亚伯的故事
> 
> 直到那个转折点之前


	3. 堂吉诃德 后篇

鹫尾丰床头的首饰盒不再是空的了。

大概就是这样了吧，他和薮下小姐，他不无伤感地想。然而奇怪的是他并不觉得遗憾，仿佛在知晓之前就早已接受这结局，惆怅地叹一口气，再上前领过自己的剧本。恋爱不是游戏的任务进度条，遗憾只会在本可以被完成的事情周围出现。再射一箭就能完成任务却被火龙一口喷回复活点，再跳一步就能拿到任务道具却眼睁睁掉下山崖。可惜没有原本可以，都是些不受控制的结局。

绒面的首饰盒在他手里张大嘴巴，露出一枚闪闪发光的戒指。

薮下小姐没法戴上他的戒指。他曾经以为已经把自己认为糟糕的一切，包括谷口先生一起，挤出薮下小姐的生活，后来才发现那些努力都只是在挣扎而已。

他们并不是相爱。

这是他认识薮下小姐的第二年，离圣诞节还有一个月。今年的冬天不是很冷，公司对面的洋果子店已经贴出了圣诞新品的预告，公寓附近的花店门口也忽然多了好些针叶的小乔木，从三四十厘米高的盆栽到一人高的北美冷杉，像在排着队等下雪一样。鹫尾丰下班回来，裹着围巾匆匆路过，不留神在树枝上蹭了一下，冷杉树在他面前耸了耸肩，又收回身站直了。

车出了点小故障，他这几天都在挤地铁。寒冷时节，地铁车厢挤满了裹得严严实实的人，鹫尾丰像颗生锈的螺钉，被硬塞进狭仄的机器里，除了螺孔给他留出的那点缝隙，其他的部分都严丝合缝，挤出车厢的时候他仿佛都能听见螺丝钉扭转时吱呀吱呀的磨擦声，生涩刺耳，车门在他身后关上时，他才终于松了一口气。

冬天。

大学的时候他去海外交换了一年。寒假里一个人拖着箱子去法国旅行，在慢悠悠的火车上昏昏欲睡，醒来已经是中午，停在了不知名的小镇。从火车站出来直走几十米有一个小广场，中心线连着一座教堂。周围的店铺都没有开门，钟楼附近有一群灰鸽子，踢踢踏踏地从喷泉水池旁挨过来。他摸出口袋里的饼干掰碎了去喂它们，有几只扑棱着翅膀蹦上了长椅。那一年的圣诞节是个晴天，他在广场上待了一下午，看着鸽子群像一大片乌云一样，在广场上漂移游走，最后围住了唱诗班的孩子。

人也是鸽子。鹫尾丰从包里掏出公寓钥匙。依靠自己也能活下去，却总需要被喂养。不过会有人去喂的。并不在乎是谁，只要有人去就行。

进门前他检查了信箱。里面塞满了圣诞广告和商品名录，没有什么特别的，花花绿绿的字体，掺着一张规整的保险明细单。

我爱你所以我觉得你需要我，也只是无比空洞的误解而已。

星期三晚上佳织小姐发来讯息，替留美夫人邀请他参加圣诞节的聚会。当时他正在挑选今晚想重温的电影，Don Juan Demarco，恰好翻到这一张。他回复佳织小姐说自己很乐意赴约，然后抽出那张碟片塞进机仓，坐在沙发上等着片头字幕。

这意味着他会同时见到薮下小姐和谷口先生。这对爱情鸟儿，他们的勇气并不比鹫尾丰的恍然大悟来得更早，三周以前他们见面的时候，薮下小姐的手指上还是干干净净的。但她却在那时把订婚戒指交还了鹫尾丰。

她还没有等到另一个肯定的表率，但她决定不可以等，不可以逃，也不可以需要他了。薮下小姐道歉的时候脸几乎埋进茶杯里，鹫尾丰看着她垂在肩头的辫子，他的双手放在膝上，绞着手指。

没、关、系。当有人对你说对不起，而你决定原谅对方的时候，就说没关系。

或许她现在明白恋爱是什么了。鹫尾丰单手撑着头，修长的手指在太阳穴边打转。电影还在继续，装饰华丽的门被从里面打开，约翰尼·德普饰演的唐璜罩着纱丽，走过漏在地毯上的光晕。鹫尾丰在屏幕前换了个姿势坐好。

有些事情是不会改变的，他还是会尽己所能地帮助薮下小姐，只是他现在看着她，觉得就像看着自己的妹妹。

他心不在焉地盯着屏幕，唐璜亲吻了苏丹王妃的额头，犹豫地，凑近她，手贴上她的侧脸。门铃响了，鹫尾丰从沙发上站起来走到玄关。异国的宫殿里，唐璜转过正脸，他对着空无一人的沙发露出疑惑的神情，挑着眉，若有所思的样子，倏忽就已释然，消失在镜头之外，彻底沉溺于忘却与爱情。

开门之后鹫尾丰先看见的是巨大的箱子。又一只巨大的箱子，他惊奇地“诶”了一声，旁边探出高田优的脸，瘦了一圈，但眼睛煜煜生辉。

“对不起。”他说。

鹫尾丰笑了，接过箱子后退一步让他进来，优摇了摇头。

“我得回公司加班，明天有个很重要的会面需要准备。”

他眼圈通红，却不像是哭过的样子，他的面上罩着一层奇异的光，与他眼里的狂热相比却都黯然失色。鹫尾丰注意到他身上的西装已经换成了价值不菲的高档货。出色的商业人士，现在的优像是整装待发的贵族，追求功绩与荣耀，向着诗人与咏叹调的国度长驱直入。

“你……还好吗？”

“明天如果成功的话，”优低着头没有看他，轻快地回答，“命运会被改变，高田地产公司不久将会成为世界级的一流企业。”

“不过这和前副社长没关系了。”

“梓和我哥哥没有举行婚礼。”他抬起头，脸上露出一抹讥讽的微笑。“哥哥怎么可能会去呢，他那么懦弱，就算我什么都不做，他也未必有勇气出现在梓面前。”

“他去不了的。”

鹫尾丰忽然伸出手贴上优的额头，箱子被他颤颤悠悠卡在自己的身体和墙中间，用另一只手勉强维持着平衡。

“温度好像有点高，优，你生病了。”

对方眼睛里有一瞬间的迷茫，有什么东西闪电一般噼啪蹿过他的眼角，重新照亮了他的脸。

“我得走了，明天之前还有不少资料要看呢。”

他转身走了。鹫尾丰抱着箱子呆呆望着他，仿佛他正迎向巨人的军队。

四天以后是鹫尾丰和修理厂约定去取车的日子。这一天没有太阳，是一个塑料一般平滑闷塞的白昼。从修理厂回家的时间比平时多四十分钟，开车太久了有些无聊，鹫尾丰打开了收音机，听广播打发时间。

他的酒柜又满了。优那天带来的箱子里装满了酒瓶，他坐在地毯上，把酒一瓶一瓶地从箱子里拿出来，背后的屏幕里，穿着红灰色套头衫的唐璜语气平静地叙述着作为凤凰区出生的男孩儿的过往，眼睛像沉在水底的鹅卵石。酒瓶在他面前矗立成一片静默的森林，鹫尾丰看完最后一瓶的标签，连自己都没有察觉到地深深呼出一口气，胸中痛楚而甜蜜。

噢，优。

他就像他带来的那些酒一样，会苦，却满溢着葡萄的香气。

红灯。鹫尾丰在路口停下了。面前走过一对兄弟，书包旁边挂着同样的便当袋子，手举得高高的，年纪大的那个牵着弟弟，一起匆匆跑过马路，后面是一对年老的夫妻，老爷爷牵着老太太的手，支着拐杖慢吞吞地也走了。广播里在放一首非常吵闹的歌，鹫尾丰听得心烦意乱，伸手换了个频道。

聒噪的背景音消失了，收音机开始播放天气预报，之后是新闻节目。鹫尾丰开始减速，预备在三十米以外的路口左转，主播吐字清晰的发音一个个砸进他耳朵里。

高田地产会社……政治家……资金……高田优取缔役

几乎都是熟悉的字眼。

他缓缓转过路口。三十分钟后，鹫尾丰没有拿放在副驾驶座上的蛋糕盒，直接冲上了楼。

风车就是巨人。巨人变成了风车。

一个星期以后气温降了十度，他去接优的时候已经冷得不得不戴围巾了。拘留所门口站着一位个子娇小的女性，鹫尾丰认出来那是矢口梓，门口只有她一个人，优的父亲和哥哥都不在。他没有过去打招呼，只是在车里远远望着门口。他所分担的是优的秘密而非爱恋，所产生的感情却不仅仅是同病相怜，和矢口梓见面也就变成了一件很难的事情。他看见优出来之后梓上前一步想要搭话，但优掠过她，直挺挺地朝前走了，从自己的车边走过时也没有一丝停顿。鹫尾丰这时把他看清楚了，优的刘海已经长得盖到眼下，穿得很单薄，领口两三颗扣子都敞着，嘴唇冻得乌紫，他往前走着，眼里什么也没有看到，像一个没有任何留念的游魂，飘飘荡荡地经过车窗。鹫尾丰拉开车门冲了出去。

“优！”

他没有听到。

“优！”鹫尾丰抓紧了优的手臂，仿佛一松手优就会变成烟雾消散了一样，从后面他能看见优脖颈上细细的血管。

“谢谢你上次送我的酒。”

“有一瓶，我想和你一起喝。”

“你愿意来吗？”

优慢慢、慢慢地转过身，低头望着他的手背。鹫尾丰上前一步，替他套上了自己的围巾。

他消瘦得不成样子了，鹫尾丰在电梯里一直偷偷地打量着，旁边的人是青白色的，像墙边一张半透明的贴纸。他把优领到沙发上坐下。优的脸上还是没有血色，鹫尾丰去厨房想做杯蛋酒给他驱寒，拿鸡蛋的时候忽然反应过来。他冲回起居室，优垂着头坐在那儿，没有动，也没有说话。鹫尾丰半跪在他面前握住他的手，又摸摸他的额头，一个冰凉一个滚烫，他半扯半抱地把优带到自己的卧室，用被子裹好，然后去找感冒药，捧着一杯热水回到床边。

“你生病了，”他把药片倒出来放进优的手心，又把把杯子塞到优的另一只手里，“那瓶酒我留着，等你病好了我们再喝。”

“你得吃药。”他望着优的眼睛说，期盼优能看见他。

他成功了。优吞下药片，迷迷糊糊的睡着了。鹫尾丰给矢口小姐发了邮件，告诉她优会在自己这里待几天，请她转告优的家人不用担心。他放下手机转向一旁，优似乎睡得并不安稳，他紧紧抿着嘴，眉毛吊得高高的，仿佛他并不是睡着了，而是被抛弃在黑暗里一样。

他在恐惧。

贵族骑着战马，誓将荡平所有的不公与阻碍，他知道公主会为他祈祷，落难的平民在等待他的拯救。他是被期盼着的，他相信这一点，变成了勇武的骑士，在魔法与诡计面前铤而走险，却仍恐惧着自己并不被需要，也不被接纳。他冲向一望无际的未知疆土，鲜花与礼炮会在他身后，而只需要一次失败，他的恐惧就会变成现实。

他没法回家，他搞砸了，他是不被需要的。

他还活着，但他无法面对他那已经成形的恐惧，甚至怯于证实那究竟会是坚硬的实体还是一触就散的烟雾。他几乎是与世隔绝地生活，一个人，摒弃世俗地前行，带着他的长矛，盾牌扣在背后，行走过冰冷的荒野，冻土上覆着白霜。他是真的什么都没有了。

连眼泪都冻在心口。

鹫尾丰请了两天假，他一直待在家里陪着优，优不说话，他也就不知道该说什么。优坐在电视面前，眼神呆滞一动不动，他就坐在旁边整理企划案，敲击键盘的声音被电视里新闻主播的声音完全盖住，过了一会儿换成黄金档电视剧，男主角默默注视着在几米之外认真作画的女孩子的侧脸，再过一会儿变成深夜番组，聒噪的主持人讲起了黄段子和大叔笑话。他回头看，优不知道什么时候已经闭上眼睛，双手抱膝蜷在沙发角落，头歪在肩膀上，嘴唇苍白，好像是睡着了。他把优抱到床上，关了灯出来，电视机已经切换到另一个番组，年轻的女偶像一脸怀念地谈论着自己的初恋。鹫尾对着写了半截的企划案发了一会儿呆，满脑子都是优那天离开时形单影只的背影。他抓起手机想给矢口小姐发邮件，又不知道该从何说起，几个字符删删改改的，犹豫了半天，最后竟然攥着手机歪在地板上睡着了。

他半夜醒来，肩膀已经麻了半边，电视屏幕是黑的，灯也没有亮，估计是停电了。他小心翼翼地打开卧室房门，优背对着他侧躺在床上，应该是睡着了。鹫尾丰盘算着去抱床被子就在沙发上将就一晚，房间里的窗帘半开着，窗外并没有月光。他轻手轻脚地摸到壁橱边，手刚触到推门，背后传来了几不可闻的啜泣。

他有点慌，黑暗里什么也看不见，凭着记忆摸到床边，湿润的哽咽擦着他的脸颊划过。优坐在他面前，鹫尾收回手，像嗅觉灵敏的野兽一样，循着优的哽噎与抽泣，找到他，深深拥抱在自己怀中。优在他怀里不安地挣动着，最终抱紧了他，脸紧紧贴在他胸口，睡衣被扯住露出后腰。柔软的棉布衣料褪去了，鹫尾一半手掌下触碰到的都是光滑的肌肤，呼吸像青苔一样潮湿地印在他胸前。优在他怀里，低泣着。

优。鹫尾丰环着优的腰往自己的怀里紧了紧，衣料缠在他的臂间，掌心里是优柔软的躯体。他在优的耳边轻声说话。

“优。”

“被需要不代表被爱，被爱也不一定被需要。”

“爱和需要之间没有准则成立，爱不像必需品，是无法奢求的。

“有些时候人们的确会需要你，但他们不爱你，他们只是想要被爱。”

“需要有时候是一种标准，期盼被达到的标准。他们知道哭了你会给他糖，孤独的时候你会出现，有做不到的事情你会帮忙，笃定自己所有的无能都可以为你知晓，而你会全部接受。即使懦弱、即使可笑，他们都能得到爱。”

“有些时候人们是选择了你，但那是因为糖，而不是因为你。”

“制定标准并不是爱的表达方式，他们不选择这种方式，并不代表不爱你。而你的希望，优，也恰恰是你爱着他们的证明。”

“你们都是被爱着的，优。”

优的额头抵在他的肩膀上，他的手贴在优的后颈，像温热的咒语一样保护着他。优紧绷着的背部渐渐放松下来，颤抖也慢慢地停止，呼吸轻缓而深远，他的手软软搭在鹫尾丰的腰侧。优在他怀里睡着了。

“又是哥哥啊。” 

“比起过别人的人生，反而是过自己的人生比较难。人就是一边对自己的生活悲悯和厌弃，一边向往别人的人生。”

“真好呀，想变成他，想像他一样，想得到他所拥有的。回过头来看看自己的人生，比起凄惨倒不如说是寡然无味。”

“然后，就开始了自以为的那个自己的旅程。”

“那样比较轻松不是么。”

“也只有那时候才能肆意妄为。”

优回去的那一天，鹫尾丰给矢口小姐发了消息。这样她就会知道该去哪里接他了，鹫尾丰看着矢口小姐走上店前的楼梯，不一会儿带着优一起走下来，钻进出租车里。他安心地转身离开，去找到他的汽车，发动了引擎。圣诞夜的聚会很完满，薮下小姐和谷口先生不再没完没了的斗嘴，宗太郎牵着孩子一起在装饰圣诞树，他的妻子走过来给他们一人戴上一顶小彩帽，帽子尖尖地顶着一个小彩球，佳织小姐则因为和新男友的约会而没有出现。鹫尾丰端着香槟站在圣诞树旁边，看宗太郎把孩子抱起来，在树顶放上一个双手合十的小天使，无意间和房间另一端的谷口先生对上眼神，他举杯示意，谷口先生看着他，不再畏缩或抱有敌意，也举起杯子向他点了点头。

新年第二天他去参拜了神社，从温泉旅馆回来后第七天他见到了优，抱着一只小箱子，包装精美，外面系着缎带。优把箱子塞进他怀里。

“圣诞礼物！虽然迟了很久。”

他拆开箱子，里面是一座小小的房子，用木头做的，茂密的树林里一条弯曲的小路游过这栋小木屋，门口立着一个邮筒。

“我花了好些时间才完成他，而且换了材料，不是用纸板，你不用担心它立不起来了。”

“这是今年最棒的圣诞礼物。”鹫尾丰看着怀里的盒子，轻声说。

这不算撒谎，已经是新的一年了，即使这一年的圣诞节还远远未至，这也会是他这一年收到的最棒的圣诞礼物。

而去年，他看着优笑眯眯地替他把包装纸全部理到一边，又把小纸塔和木屋一起放在书架的空隔层上，优从看守所出来，在他那里留了三天，回家之后一个星期又来找他。他们打开了一瓶酒。不是鹫尾丰平时偏爱的那一类，甜度有点高，但他想优一定会喜欢。优抓着杯子不肯松手，他喝了不少，像终于钻出黑暗的嫩芽一样放松下来，舒展自己。鹫尾丰也有了些酒意，和优一同分享让触感更加醇美，酒液冰凉地戏耍他的舌头。现在他终于明白了这一类酒的独特与迷人。优后来睡着了，抓着他的手，紧紧贴着自己的脸颊。他艰难地把优挪到床上，却没法把手抽出来，只好也陪在优的身侧，两个人面对面地躺着。他看着优熟睡中的脸，轻阖的眼睫毛，果肉一样透明柔软的嘴唇，白嫩的脸颊紧紧贴着自己的手掌。他低下头，亲吻了优的手指。

“谢谢你。圣诞快乐，优。”

虽然早了点。

会社前的广场终于要开始翻修了。

银杏已经落光了叶，树干像涂满了巧克力酱的饼干棍，栾树上也覆了一层糖霜，变成更浓厚的颜色。鹫尾丰穿过行道树的队伍走进广场，没有水洼，灰扑扑的地砖上攀着一条条的裂缝。项目的负责人据说是高田地产会社的员工，小姑娘个子高高的，留着利落的短发，鹫尾丰曾经偶然看见她和高田优牵着手穿过广场，去街对面的甜品店。她揉乱了优栗色的短发，两个人的笑眼里都写满了不舍与依恋。

这个世界上没有什么必须接受的爱意，有的只是两情相悦。

高田优去机场的那一天，鹫尾丰在夜里慢慢地走回家。从小酒馆出来时天空开始飘雪，路边有漂浮的灯光，点亮了钢铁的森林。他忘了带伞，雪花落在他的围巾上，很快就被他呵出的白气融化成看不见的液滴。

再过几个小时天会再次变亮。他走进公寓，上楼前又检查了信箱。

这一次，他收到了薮下小姐的婚礼请柬。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下面的可能有点长。如果没有兴趣的话，请在这里停止就可以了
> 
> 去年九月，《该隐和亚伯》播到大约第二三集的时候，我就想写这个故事。
> 
> 鹫尾丰和高田优，同样钟情于一位并不爱自己的人。一开始的设想是他们俩在追逐爱情的过程中渐渐靠近，最后走到一起。《约会》那部剧，印象最深的是最后一集，鹫尾丰对薮下依子和谷口巧说：“原来你们都是胆小鬼。”
> 
> 癔病者，这是他当时所说的日文词语，像在形容某个因为害怕未知与臆测而痛苦的人
> 
> 我曾经差点就选这个词作为题目，但是最后还是觉得应该是《堂吉诃德》。
> 
> 这本西班牙名著的第十三、十四章，堂吉诃德碰见一群牧羊人，他们的伙伴因为追求一位牧羊女而不得，忧伤成疾最终死去。牧羊人们称那位姑娘是恶毒的山妖，将伙伴的死归咎于她。在葬礼上，牧羊女现身。她说了这样的话：
> 
> “你们说，我天生很漂亮，你们都喜欢我，既然你们喜欢我，我就得喜欢你们。上帝给我的智慧告诉我，所有美丽的东西都可爱，可是没有告诉我，如果一个人因为漂亮而被别人喜欢，他也就得喜欢别人。”
> 
> “如果有人说他们的要求是善良的，我就得答应，那么我告诉你们，当他在你们现在挖坟的这个地方向我表露他的善良愿望时，我就已经对他讲明了，我的愿望是一辈子单身，让大地享受我的美貌躯体。既然我讲得这样明白了，他还执迷不悟，逆风行舟，怎么能不迷途翻船呢？”
> 
> 这是其中的一部分，原文内容更加丰富，也相当嘲讽，她说完以后，有牧羊人还想追过去讨个公道，但被疯癫的骑士阻止了，堂吉诃德挥动长矛，气势（可能也只有气势与决心）十足地保护了她。那个古怪而疯癫的骑士，连作者本人都曾怀着几分戏谑的口吻描述出的人物，他做了很多很多在世间看来荒诞不经的蠢事，可能也包括保护这位牧羊女，最后承认自己不过是个平凡的地绅，但他一直很勇敢，坚信这不是现实和坚信这就是现实都需要勇气。
> 
> 关于这一点，鹫尾丰和高田优也是同样的勇敢，一如他们对待爱的态度。于是最后就变成了这样一个故事，爱与需要的命题，另外还有一点我以为的优与哥哥身上会出现的，生为人会有的自卑、妒忌、胆怯，以及那些负面的东西背后包含的渴望与悲哀，全部写在了这1.7w字里，无法再解释得更多了。事实上我经常会觉得惶惑，我所写的这些东西，真的把我想叙述的东西传达出去了么。
> 
> 中篇的标题和前后篇的有一个字不一样，是我故意的。人之间总会有细微的差别。
> 
> 一如同样爱而不得的鹫尾丰和高田优，胆怯却勇敢的骑士。


End file.
